Soul's Confession
by Professor Soul
Summary: Soul has known Maka for a few years, and now has feelings for her. He wants to tell her, but fears that it will ruin their relationship. Will he ruin their relationship forever or make it something more? Rated T for language.
1. Realization

I remember the day I came close to dying like it was only yesterday. Maka and I were fighting Crona and his demon sword, Ragnarok. Crona had black blood in his vains and was impossible to defeat. He took a swing at Maka with Ragnarok, but I jumped in front of her. The blade of the Demon Sword cut me diagonally across my chest, causing blood to instantly soak my white shirt. That's all I remember of that day, besides hearing Maka scream my name as she watched in horror as my blood began puddling around me.

"Soul."

_Maka?_

"Soul!"

"Maka, what the hell was that for?" I asked a bit pissed off, as I threw the pillow she whacked me with back at her.

Her eyes drifted down to her feet as she quietly said, "You looked restless, that's all."

I shrugged and rolled over to my side so she couldn't see that my eyes had begun to water. She sighed and walked away, muffling her sobs with her hands. _Did I say something wrong?_

Her door slammed shut, followed by her muffled cries. I heard her screaming things, all of which were followed by "I hate you Soul!" and the occasional, "Damn you Soul!" After a while of listening to her screaming, I got up and walked over to her door and knocked three times.

"Go away Soul!" cried Maka, "just go away!"

I took a deep breath and said, "Maka, I know that cool guys like me ignore the many emotions of girls, but those guys are assholes," I paused a moment, waiting for a response before I continued, "I know you're in there so I'm gonna say it. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being pissed off at you for waking me up when you thought I was restless, and I hope you can forgive me, Maka."

There was a long silence after I had finished, which made me rather nervous. And then I heard her walk toward the door and say, in a barely audible voice, "it's okay." I let out a sigh of relief before I opened her door and let myself in. I found her curled up in a ball against the wall with her head resting on her knees.

_Say something idiot! _I thought to myself.

She sniffled a few times, oblivious to my presence. I watched for a while before I sat myself down next to her. She moved her head to look at me, her emerald green eyes filled with tears begging to fall as she looked straight into mine, trying to read my poker face.

"Maka," I gently said, "y'know if you ever need to-OW!"

I sat propped up against the wall as I rubbed to spot she whacked me with a book. _Where the hell did that come from? She hasn't moved from that spot yet._

"That was for every time you were a jerk to me and never apologized," she said in a shaky voice.

She allowed herself to let out a small giggle of amusement and cracked a small smile as she watched me rub my head, trying to ease the pain. _Gosh, she's so …_ _so adorable. _I smiled inwardly to myself. She was so cute when she did that little giggle and somehow even more so whenever she was pissed.

"Oi, Maka, dinner's on me tonight, 'kay?"

She shrugged, "As long as it's not Chinese of any kind, I guess it's fine."

"Haha, okay. How 'bout Thai?"

It's not Chinese is it?"

"Uhh…no."

"Then it's fine."

I got up, messed upher hair, and walked to the kitchen. _God damn it Soul, you should have thrown your arm around her or something! You're so stupid!_

After dinner, I sat down on the couch and turned on the T.V. Maka was busy in the kitchen cleaning the dishes, even though I had said that I would take care of them. Over the noise of the T.V and the clang of dishes, I heard her humming a song from what was now our favorite T.V show we sat down and watched every Friday night at nine until it was cancelled this past year. I listened to her for a while after I had turned off the T.V when I found nothing of interest on.

"Shit!" yelled Maka.

"What'd you do now, Maka?" I asked.

"Nothing, just cut my finger on a knife. That's all," she called with pain in her voice.

"Lemme see it." I groaned as I got up from the couch.

When I got over to her, I looked at it for a while before I had her follow me to the bathroom so she could wash it off for me to get a better look.

"Ouch! What the hell, Soul!" cried Maka as I squeezed her finger just below the cut.

"Hey, suck it up. Just think, the scar this little cut will leave will fade, unlike the one on my chest," I said as I watched her eyes water at the thought of it.

It was silent for a time as I tended to her cut. She didn't look up at me when I wrapped her finger in gauze. After I finished, I lifted her hand in a motion that made it seem as though I was inspecting my work and gently kissed her wounded finger.

"What was that for!?" Maka asked, as she snatched her hand back , clearly flustered by my action.

"I-I kissed it…I've seen it done and thought that it was kinda cute," I explained, bracing for another Maka Chop.

Her eyes locked with mine, trying to read my thoughts and emotions, We stood like that for what felt like an eternity until she dropped her gaze, muttered a half-hearted thank you, and rushed out to her room.

_She was right there! I should have told her! I could have kissed her and, ugh! You're such an idiot Soul! So uncool man!_

I took in a deep breath as I walked to my room, letting it out as I laid down in my bed. I let out a stream of curses, loud enough for Maka to walk in a few seconds later.

"Soul, are you alright?" she asked in her sweet voice.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine. It's nothing. I'll be fine," I said as coolly as I could.

"oh, okay," she said, a bit let down as she left.

I glanced at my clock, it read 9:45pm. _Well, it's bed time for me._

I woke up the next morning at around eleven. The sun was streaming through my window, hitting me right in the eyes. _Ugh. _I rolled over away from my window and yanked the sheets over my face, but met more resistance than usual. I propped myself up on my forearms, expecting to see Blair in her human form sitting on my bed, but instead ended up nudging Maka lightly on her head with my elbow.

"I can live with this," I whispered to myself, my voice sounding a bit too happy.

I laid back down, careful not to hit her again, and nervously wrapped my arm around her. She shifted a little bit and rolled over, her head just barely touching my chest. I let out a sigh of relief when she stopped moving. Her eyes cracked open as she slowly began to wake up.

_'__Good morning, beautiful,' _I thought to myself as I said, "well, look who's awake."

"Hi Soul," said Maka, her voice a bit horse.

She yawned, sat up and stretched, and laid back down…putting her head on my chest. _Keep it cool. Cool guys like me always have this happen, it's not a big deal, _I thought to myself as I felt my heart begin to race.

"Soul, you're really warm…and comfortable," Maka half mumbled into my chest.

"Haha, I'm also under the covers you nerd." I said as I started to gently rub her back.


	2. Tickle Fight!

That night, I sat infront of our small TV munching on popcorn. Maka was busy in the kitchen with Blair, trying not to yell at her.

"Oi, Maka!" I called.

"Yeah?" she replied

God, her voice. It was so...so mesmerizing. So...beautiful.

"Can you come over her?" _Wow, my voice was shakier than expected. I hope she didn't notice..._

"Yeah, sure," she answered," BLAIR GET OFF THE COUNTER!"

"Aww, Blair-chan only wants to play," came Blairs voice.

She took a mament before she walked over and flopped down on the couch next to me. Keep it cool Soul. You woke up with her sleeping next to you and put your arm around her and didn't budge when she put her head on your chest.

"I was wondering if maybe we could go out to lunch with Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, and Patty," I said, letting out a long sigh.

"Yeah! Sure! What time?" she asked as her eyes lit up like stars in the night sky.

"Uhh," I said, running my fingers through my hair, "tomorrow after class. I-I-I mean if that works for you."

"Haha, it's fine Soul!" she giggled, "I'll ask the others tomorrow before school!"

I smiled at her, playfully pushed her over, and got up to leave. I had barely even stood up before I was pulled back down.

"Tickle fight!" yelled Maka.

"Oh so you wanna play that game," I said as I sat on top of her legs, restricting her movement.

"Hey! That's not fair Soul!" she giggled.

Between the two of us, she was the most ticklish. She knew perfectly well she wouldn't win, but never gave up the fight. "Haha! I got you now, Soul!" was what she always exclaimed when ever she managed to wiggle out from under me.

We fought for about five minutes before she finally gave up. Her face was red and she was breathing hard. I picked up her little hand and kissed it lightly, cousing her cheeked to turn a bright red and her eyes to drop down to the pair of sweats she took from my room.

"Soul..." she said, her voice trailing off.

"Yes, Maka?" I gently said as my heart began to race still holding her hand.

"You, you've changed."

"Nah, I'm still the same cool guy you met. I've just, uhh, picked up some manners, that's all," I explained as I gently rubbed her hand with my thumb.

"Oh."

She got up and walked quietly to her room. I sat on the couch, thinking about how close we were sitting next to each other after our little tickle fight. I let out a sigh before reluctantly getting up and walking over to my room.

_Hmm, she never had the ability to stop her impulse to Maka Chop me like that. I wonder if she knows how I feel about her._

When I reached my bedroom door, I found it closed. _Did I close it after I left?_ I opened my door and froze when I saw Maka hugging her knees on my bed. Her breathing was rigid but somewhat under her control.

"Umm,hi," I said, clearly confused.

"Oh, hi Soul," she said looking up at me from behind her bangs.

I walked over to my half made bed and sat down infront of her. I could hear her breathing smoothing out slowly with every breath. _Why would she go to my room but not her's?_ I asked myself. _Maybe she feels safer._ My heart lept at the thought of it. She lifted her head so it was resting on top of her knees, her eyes just barely visible. I leaned toward her and moved her hair away from her face. _She's been crying, _I thought as I noticed her eyes were red and her cheeks were puffy.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked as I moved next to her.

"No...yeah...no. I DON'T KNOW!" she said as she began to cry again.

I did the only thing I could do: pull her closer to me. She buried her face in my chest and grabbed my shirt with her hands. I began telling her that everything was going to be fine and that I was always there whenever she needed me. _Why is she like this? Did Black*Star do something to upset her? _Questions raced through my mind , trying to figure out what caused her to break down. We sat there for a good hour or so while she cried and I did my best to comfort her.

After she had calmed down, I looked over at my clock to check the time. _8:30!_ We had been sitting there in my room for over and hour and a half! I shifted a little and heard Maka groan. I called her name, but with no success. _Great, _I thought, _she fell asleep on me and I'm hungry._

**_Sorry about the late update! I was busy all weekend so I couldn't update it as soon as I hoped. And sorry about it being so short!_**


	3. Unexpected Lunch Date

Ring! Ring! Ri-

"Gah, fucking alarm," I mumbled as I hit the snooze.

I laid in my bed, wondering if I should ask the other about the lunch myself. Ugh, school. I groaned even at the thought of going to school, knowing I could ditch class with Black Star and have a party or go to a bar of something. Maka shifted next to me, she looke so calm ad peaceful when she slept.

"Soul...Kun," she whispered.

"Eh?" I said, confused. She never calls me Soul-Kun, nit even when she's una really good mood.

Ring! Ring! Ring! Ri-

"Shut up you stupid fucking alarm clock!" I yelled, waking up Maka by accedent. Shit.

"Soul?" she asked groggily.

"Hey, Maka. Yeah, uhh, sorry. But, now that you're up, let's get ready for school," I said.

She smilled at me, her emerald eyes sparkling in the morning light. I returnedthe smile, showing my sharp teeth. Her smile was contagious, even to those who were a bit pissed off at the world. It added color and always radiated good energy. Before I got up I kissed her forehead, causing her to blush tomato red. She made a race of utter confusion at what I did before she got up and went to her room to get ready for school.

"Hey Taubaki! Hey Kid!" Maka yelled, as we walked up to the DWMA's over sized doors.

"Oh, hi Maka!" replied the ever so calm Tsubaki.

"Hello Maka," replied Kid, his eyes looking up and down Maka.

I wasn't stupid enough to not notice how much Kid liked Maka, but she's my meister and only I can look at her like that. I mean, cool guys like me do that all the time to girls they find attractive, right?

"YAHOO!" yelled Black Star as I gave him a high five.

I looked over at Maka, who was talking to Tsubaki. Liz and Patty were walking up behind Maka. They are the Thompson Sister and twin pistols. Kid has them as his weapons because of his obession with symmetry.

"Hey, so since we're all here," said Maka, "would you guys like to go to lunch with Soul and I?"

"Sorry Maka," said Tsubaki, as she slapped her hand over Black Stars mouth, "but Star and I have lot of training to do after school."

"That's fine, Tsubaki," said Maka, as she tried to hide the fact that she was a bit let down.

"Of course we'll go," said Kid, "but I only require that the time we go out be-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, 'perfectly symetrical,' we know," I interupted.

He threw a death glare at me that caused me to cringe. He thought he ran the school when he first arrived because of his father being Shinigami Sama, the academy's founder. Black Stat and I made the mistake of picking a fight with him on his first day. We had out asses handed to us, but it was worth it.

"Sweet!" chimed in Maka, " how does 11:11 at Death Café sound?"

"Perfect, the number 1111 is-" said Kid.

"Okay," I interrupted, "we'll see you guys then."

"Haaaaaiiii!" exclaimed the always bubbly Patty.  
~~~~~~~~~~~

When Maka and I arrived at Death Cafe at exactly 11:11, Kid, Liz, and Patty were no where in sight. Awkward. I checked my phone, andfound a missed call, from Kid of course. I listened to it. It explained that his father wanted them to take on a mission that was technicaly for a 3 star meister and wouldn't be back until exactly 8:00pm.

"Oi, Maka," I said.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"The others won't bea able to make it because Kid's father had them take on a mission for a 3 star meister."

"Oh. Okay," she quietly said, "I guess it's just the two of us then."

"Haha, yeah."

_Wow, I'm going on out to lunch with Maka, alone. It's kinda like a date_, I thought as we walked in, as a stupid smile crossed my face as I thought of it.

She walked in front of me as we followed the waitress to our table, her pig tails moving as she walked.

"Here you are," said the waitress, "and can I get you two anythig to drink?"

"Uhh, I'll take a margarita wi-" I stopped as Maka glared at me, "I'll just take a Sprite."

"Okay, and for the lady?"

"Oh, water is fine, thank you," said Maka as she released her glare.

"Okay I'll garthose out shortly."

"Thank you," replied Maka.

The drive home wad quieter than usual. Which made everything even mire awkward than it had already become. Maka had her arms wrapped arouf my waist and get head rested on my shoulder. I could tell ge was really up set because her grip was tighter than usual and I started to feel water on my back from her eyes as they began to water.

When we reached our apartment, she ran straight to her room and slammed the door shut. I heard a low thud, followed by the sound of her muffled crying. She rarely ever cried, but tonight was the acception, after all Kid had said he would be there.

I threw my keys on the counter, grabbed a drink, and went over to her room where I sat outside of her door and listened to her cry. Knowing she felt how she did made me want to protect and defend her even more than I alrady did.

I took in a deep breath, then said, "Maka?"

No answer.

"Well, wether you want to listen or not, let me say something."

I jumped when I felt her sit down next to me and wrap her arms around me. When did she open the door? I asked myself. She was hiccuping as she struggled to gain control of her breathing.

I sighed, "I don't know how you feel, but I enjoyed being able to sit down for once with you and not have Blair sit on the table and put her boobs in my face. Coil guys like me don't enjoy that happening to them when they live with the coolest girl in the academy, no, the whole world, even if they have tiny tits," I said as I tried to hold back a laugh, " so, I was thinking that maybe we could get the whole gang together later on today and have a picnic."

"Crona too?" she asked as she lifed her head to look at me.

"Yeah, Crona too," I said as I gently wiped a tear off her cheek.

Her eyes brightened and her grip around me tightened, causing me to wince at the amount of muscle my meister really had.

"Haha, sorry Soul!" she exclaimed when she realized how hard she was actually squeezing me.

"It's fine," I managed to sat, after she loosened het death grip a little.

She shot up, ruffled my hair, and ran out the door to find the oters and Crona.

"Damn she's got energy," I said, shocked by how quickly she recovered just by saying Crona could tag along.

FLASHBACK

"I am Maka, a scythe meister. And I have come to kill you," stated Maka as she stood ready to give Crona a leathal blow.

"I have black blood y'know," said Crona as he lazily swung his demon sword, Ragnarok, over his shoulder prepairing to fight.

"Eh?"

"C'mon Crona kill her already. If you don't, you won't get any sleep at night," Ragnarok harshly said.

"No please Ragnarok! Then the circles under my eyes will come bace and I don't know how to deal with that!" begged Crona.

"Let's go Sou!" yelled Maka.

"Haha, hell yeah!" I shouted enthusiastically.

"Tamashii no kyōmei!" we shouted together, as our resonance rate steadily, but rapidly, increased.

"Soul, why don't you let me take over the show? It'll be fun," said the Little Demon.

"No! I won't let you!" I growled.

"I thought you'd say that. So, I brought you something. Come on out dearie," he said as her turned a darkened hallway.

"Maka? What are you doing here?" I asked in disbelief.

"Hello, Soul," she said as she walked over to me.

"How did you-" I began to ask.

"Out resonance rate is high enough to have allowed some of the black blood in your body to come into mine," she interreupted.

"But-"

"I have to do it Soul. If you do-"

"Maka! No! I won't let you! What if you get sucked into the madness and never come back?!" I snapped.

"Don't be silly Soul. You'll pull me out once I defeat him."

"You see Soul, she has a brain," said the Little Demon.

"Shut up!" I barked at him.

"Please, Soul. It's the only way to defeat him," Maka pleaded.

"Fine. But promise me you'll come back to me."

"Of course Soul."

CLANG!

"Why are you all giggly? Stop it! I don't know how to deal with that!" yelled Crona as Maka swung at him with me in my weapon form.

SWOOSH!

"Stop! I don't know how to deal with this!"

"Oo! I have black blood too!" giggled Maka.

"I don't know how to deal with that!" whined Crona.

Slice

Thud

"Soul! Get me out of here! I can take it from here!" called Maka from within the madness that was slowly takig over her whole body.

"Im coming Maka! Stay where you are!" I called.

"Duh!"

"Maka!"

"Soul!"

"Give me your hand! I'll pull you out!"

"Gah, Maka, you're heavier than you look!" I growled as I struggled to pull her form te grip of the madness.

"Ugh! Gotcha!"

"Thanks Soul."

"Crona, you don't have to be afraid of me. I only want to help you," said Maka as she approached him.

"Ahhh!" came the scream of Crona.

"Your always been afraid of everythig because you never wanted to try something new."

"Ahhh!"

"Its okay, you do t need to be afraid anymore."

"She's got guts," I said as I sat and watched her.

"Will you be my friend?" she asked Crona as she held out her hand to him.

"I-I still don't know how to dealt with other people though!" cried Crona.

"Its okay. I won't hurt you."

END FLASHBACK

"I guess I can see why she enjoys being around Crona so much," I said as I got up off the floor to get something to eat.

"Oh my gosh! Were you okay?" came Maka's voice.

"Haha, yeah. Black Star caught me before I hit the ground," replied Tsubaki as she and the others came into the living room.

"YEAH, IT WAS AWESOME!" shouted Black Star, as he put his arms behind Maka and Tsubaki.

He was irritating, but a really cool friend.

"So where are we going Maka?" asked Crona.

"On a picnic," she replied.

"I LOVE PICNICS!" squealed a rather hyper Patty.

"Patty, calm down!" said Liz in a weak attempt to get her sister to cool her jets.

"Well, a picnic would be delightful," said Kid, who was clearly annoyed.

"Oi! Black Star move over!" I called as I walked over to where he was sitting.

He moved over closer to Tsubaki, who blushed when he let his arm fall around her shoulders. I, on the other hand, flopped down between Black Star and Maka, leaving enough room between Maka and I so that she could make herself comfortable.

"We all ready?" asked Maka.

"HELL YEAH! YOUR GOD IS ALWAYS READY!" announced Black Star.

"Hai!" yelled Patty.

"Yeah lets go," said Liz as she examined her finger nails.

"Yes, that would be wonderful. I am a bit hungry," said Kid.

"Haha, yes," giggled Tsubaki.

"Yep! I just need to grab something and I'll be right behind you," I said as I noticed Maka lying with her legs over the arm of the couch with her big green eyes looking up at me.

"You know where to go, right?" she asked as she twirled her hair around her fingers.

"Yeah, you only told me a hundred times before we even planned this thing," I said.

"Cool. Just making sure that you didn't forget."

"Psh, me? Forgetting things? Never," I sarcastically said as I kissed her forehead.

There was a simultaneous gasp before I told them, " I do it all the time. ou guys just never have noticed it until now." They all looked at me with the same look, the 'right, we know you really like her.' I looked down at Maka who was now braiding and unbraiding her pig tails.

_Thank God she didn't notice, _I though to myself as I let out a long sight.

**Sorry for the late update! I've been busy studying for my AP exams and doing homework. I promise that I will try to add at least another 2 or 3 chapters when I up date it again. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it, because the end is coming near. Leave comments and, if you like, suggestions on what my next SoMa fan fic should be about (please nothing too inappropriate!)**


	4. The Picnic

**I'm so sorry for such a late update! I was caught up in even more testing and figuring out places to go over summer vacation. I hope I didn't make you guys wait too long, after all the last time I updated this was on like the 5th of May. I hope you enjoy it and leave plenty of comments! 3**

(Maka's P.O.V)

Me, Tsubaki and the rest of the gang, besides Soul, made it to the picnic area at around 2:00 in the afternoon. The air was crisp and cool, the sun was shining and the birds were singing. It was a perfect day.

"Wow Maka! This place is beautiful!" exclaimed a very delighted Tsubaki.

"I would agree with you, but it's not perfectly symmetrical," stated a rather disturbed kid, "symmetry is everything. Left and right balance is what-"

"SHUT UP KID!" yelled Liz, "WE'RE NOT HERE FOR YOU TO CRITIQUE THE ASYMETRICALITY OF NATURE! WE'RE HE-"

I gasped as Kid kissed her. Black Star's nose bled. Tsubaki giggled. Patty jumped up and down squealing in excitement. And Crona stared wide eyed at them, not quite sure how to deal with it

"Gah! What the hell!" exclaimed Soul as he walked up behind me.

He made us all jump.

"Haha, Liz started yelling at Kid because he wouldn't shut up about how asymmetrical nature is and Kid cut her off before she went into a full rage," I explained.

"Oh," he grumbled, a little angered by the fact he missed everything.

I looked at Soul, his crimson eyes still fixed on Kid and Liz as he tried to figure out how they even tolerated each other. I didn't know myself, but whatever the reason, it was working.

"SO WHEN WE GONNA EAT? YOUR GOD IS HUNGRY!" said Black Star.

"Uhh, I guess we could eat now," I said with my eyes still locked on Soul.

"YAY!" screamed Patty.

After we found a spot, and Kid and Liz finally got over their cute little scene, we set out the food and whatever else there was and finally sat down to eat. I watched Kid very intently as he made everything around him and Liz symmetrical. Her and Kid sat a little too close for comfort the entire time they ate. Soul on the other hand, was sitting with his legs crossed next to me. Black Star was being his loud "godly" self, while Tsubaki quietly listened to his constant rambling. My eyes flickered over to Crona. He was busy trying to bat away Ragnarok who kept taking his food. Poor Crona. He never got a good night's sleep because of him, but has managed a few since he came to the academy.

"Uhh, guys, where'd Patty go?" I asked when I noticed she wasn't sitting with us.

"Fighting her stuffed giraffe more than likely," mused Liz.

"Eh, she's somewhere around here," said Black Star as he took a huge bite of his sandwich.

It was silent for a while as everybody ate. Ragnarok hadn't even said anything for the time being.

"Oi, Maka," Soul whispered in my ear after he finished his fourth or fifth sandwich, "thus is for you. I saw it and thought you might want it if you were to ever see it."

I looked at him, wide eyed. Soul never did anything like that for me, he always said that he was "too cool for that kind of stuff" and that cool guys like himself don't do that kind of in general. He was changing, and I didn't like it...I loved it. It was nice knowing he was becoming a nicer, more polite, less self-centered guy. It was kind of cute.  
"S-Soul, you didn't have to get me anything," I said.

"Yeah, I know. But, I figured it could maybe help you forget about the lunch thing whenever you look at it," he said as he put the object on my lap.

"Open it Maka," said Tsubaki, eager to know what Soul got me.

"YEAH MAKA," agreed Black Star.

I sat still, staring at what Soul placed on my lap. I could feel everybody's eyes looking at me, waiting for me to open it. Soul had his left arm behind me, propping himself up while he leaned close to me, his crimson eyes looking at me. _His eyes are so soft and gentle and...and full of love and adoration. He never looks at me like this except for when I end up injured on one of our missions._

"I-I-I cant," I shakily said.

"What? Why?" asked Soul, clearly hurt by what I had just said.

"I-I just don't feel like you needed to get me some-"

I suddenly felt his lips gently meet with mine, leaving me breathless and in shock. Everyone fell silent, even Ragnarok shut up for once. And almost as quickly as it happened, it was over.

"Before you say anything Maka, let me say something I've been itching to tell you, but never had the guts to say it until now," he took a deep breath and continued, "I really, really like you, Maka. I've felt this way for a while and feared that it'd cause me to become distant. But, it did the opposite. So, Maka Albarn, I guess what I'm saying is that I'd like to have you as my girlfriend," Soul said.

I got up and ran straight home. I couldn't get it through my head that he felt the same way about me. I should have been able to tell by all the signs he kept giving me.

"MAKA!" cried Soul as I launched myself off the ground.

"I-I need to be alone for a while!" I called back as I fought back tears.

By the time I reached our apartment, tears were streaming down my cheeks. I slid down the door and bawled. Blair walked up from somewhere and tried to get me to tell her what happened. I didn't answer, I was too much of an emotional wreck to even talk. I must have been sitting there for a while, because Blair left for her boyfriend Wes's house. (Wes is Soul's older brother. I'd only met him once or twice , but there was no denying him and Soul were related.)

"Maka?" I heard the soft, caring voice of Tsubaki say.

"L-leave me alone," I said between sobs.

"Maka, Soul is outside on the steps in front of the lobby. He really wants to see you and, if you give him the chance, he'd like to further explain himself a little better."

"N-no. If he wants to talk to me he can come to me. I'm not moving from this spot. You can have Black Star pick me up fo rall I care, I still wont talk to him. And you can tell him I said that."

"Okay," replied Tsubaki before I heard her walk down the stairs back out to where Soul was.

(Back to Soul's P.O.V)

"I don't understand, Tsubaki. She recently started sleeping with me in my room, in my bed, under my covers. She goes to my room, not hers, when she doesn't feel good. And shes been able to stop herself from Maka Chopping me," I half yelled.

"Well, she's like every other girl on this planet: complicated. She may seem like she's ignoring you at times, but all she really doing is trying to figure things out, that's all," explained Tsubaki, "if she's quiet and doesn't want to talk, she's thinking of either someone or something or even both. When she's flustered, she just needs someone to comfort her and listen to her."

"But, what if she's, y'know, crying and confused?" I asked.

"Well...that's a different story, said Tsubaki, clearly baffled by the fact that I even asked a question in my state, "if that's the case, then one of two things could be be happening. She either is extremely sad and needs to be comforted by her friends and/or family, of she is just confused with the world and can only express it by cryin...a lot."

I sighed, letting everything she told me sink in. If I hadn't met Tsubaki, I would be completely lost with how to handle the emotions of girls. _I guess I should go talk to her._ If I knew anything about Maka, it was that she never shied away from cuddling up with someone. But this time could be different. _Shake it off, so not cool to think like that._

I found her sitting against the door to our apartment. Her head was hung, her shoulders hunched over, and her legs were straight in front of her. She looked hurt, and so vulnerable. She sniffed and wiped her tears away as she peered up at me from behind the curtain of her dirty blond hair.

"What do you want Soul?" she asked, clearly not wanting to have anything to do with me.

_Remember what Tsubaki said. "_Uhh, I was wondering if you were feeling a little better, that's all," I explained.

"Well," she sniffed and lifted up her head, "I'm fine. Now go away, I want to be alone."

"Okay, damn," I said, shocked at the amount of rage and hate I could see in her eyes, "but, at least go inside, people will start to wonder what happened if you stay out here any longer."

"Fine," she snapped, "now go away."

"Maka," I said, before she threw a glare at me, " okay, okay. I'm leaving, geez."

As I walked away, I heard her open the door to our apartment and almost slam it shut. I stopped at the top of the stairwell and walked back toward the apartment. My breathing became uneven as I opened the door, knowing she didn't want to have anything to do with me. It hurt me that she was like that. She was hardly ever hostile, and when she was, you always had to make sure you watched her every move, because when she's pissed, she foes on a Maka Chop frenzie.

"...he's just being a boy, Maka. Boy's do have feelings y'know," came a gentle voice from the kitchen.

"Yeah, I know. But, I don't know what to do or, or how to deal with it or..." came Maka's voice.

"Well, how do you feel about him?"

"I don't know right now, Blair. He's so nice and sweet and protective of me, it's...it's just too much for me to handle at one time," Maka's voice cracked at the end, threatening another round of tears.

I crept over to my room where I listened to their entire conversation. My eyes kept watering, I had to keep blinking back the tears that wanted to fall. In all the years I've known Maka, I never saw her break down like this before.


	5. Answers

"God! Why?! Why does everything that I do lead to her breaking down or becoming pissed!" I yelled into my pillow

I heard my door click shut and lock. I didn't bother looking at who it was because I already knew it was Maka. She sat in the end of my bed and let out a sigh. I could tell she only came into my room to talk to me. She laid down next to me, propping her head up with one hand, and began playing with my tangled hair. Her presence made me relax a little, but only enough for me to look at her through the hair that covered my eyes, which she moved out of the way.

"Soul," she gently said.

"What do you want Maka? To kill me even more than you already have? I heard you talking to Blair earlier and I know how you feel about me. If you don't feel the same way, just say it to my face. I bet if Bla-"

"I DON'T LIKE BLACK STAR! And if you really did hear mine and Blair's conversation, you would know that I told get how I feel about you," she explained.

My eyes locked with hers in an attempt to try and figure out the meaning behind her words. Did she really feel the same way? Impossible. I knew she always blushed whenever she saw me shirtless or when I did something that I considered extremely uncool, but never really paid any mind to it. So uncool. But, she did acted the same whenever Black Star or Kid did the same thing. So uncool man. So uncool.

We laid there with our eyes locked for a while, neither one of us moving a muscle. I broke it when I rolled over away from her, which lead to her moving back into my field of vision every time I moved. Finally after a long while of trying and failing to avoid looking at her, I slammed my pillow over my face, leaving a hole so I could breathe.

"Soul?" came Maka's voice, sounding more delicate than usual.

"What?" I hostily replied.

"I-I'm sorry I ran when you asked me to be your girlfriend. It's just, my stupid father, if I can even call him that, always seems to find out about everything in my life. And then, there's the whole 'don't date someone unless you're positive you love them' thing my mom drilled into my head when I was little. I'm-I'm afraid that if we were to say yes to you that we'd only drift away from each other if we were to break up, causin our wavelengths to misalign. Thus, causing us to fight, bringing us further and further away from each other. And I just don't think-" she said.

"Maka!" I snapped.

"What?"

"You talk too much. And the longer you go on talking, you start to get all technical an precise and shit, and then I space out," I explained.

"Oh, sorry."

"It's kinda cute, actually."

She froze, her eyes wide with shock. Her breathing even seemed to disapear for a moment. I couldn't help that I was being honest with her.

"Does Scythe Boy want to play with Blair-chan?" came Blair's voice from the other side of the door.

"Go away Blair! I'm not in the mood, I'm trying to talk to Maka about earlier!" I yelled.

She sighed, "Okay. Blair-chan will go okay by herself."

I heard het humming as she walked away when I was positive she was out of ear shot, I switched my attention back to Maka, who was busy playig with her hair. I had nothing against Blair wanting to hang out, but my meister comes first before everyone else.

"Hey, Soul?" asked Maka, just barely above a whisper.

"Eh?" I replied.

"Do you think it would work between us?" she asked, nit looking up at me.

"Oh yeah. A cool guy like me dating a cool girl like you? Hell yeah."

"Then I guess I will."

My heart stopped an my eyes widened. _Did she just say yes to going out with me? Fuck yeah!_ Maka glanced up at me for a moment and continued fiddling with her hair. She was beautiful in every way possible. And she was perfect...mite perfect than anything in the world.

"Maka," I said as I leaned closer to her.

"Yes, Soul?" she answered, looking up at me with her big green eyes.

"Do me a favor, don't ever run from me when ever I ask you a question of any kind, okay?"

"Yes, Soul."

I kissed her, but not with our normal little friendly one. This one was full of passion and love and nothing less. She kissed me back, wrapping her arms around my neck and tangling her fingers in my messy hair. I never thought I would be the one who would actually be dating her. She always goofed around with Kid and Black Star, but always protected me when ever we went out on a mission even though she knew I was suposed to be the one protecting her. Damn, girls are compicated.


	6. Fighting

"I don't care about whether or not you have the book you want! Books are so boring and lame! They-" I yelled at Maka.

"And you! You and thinking that you're the coolest guy in the entire academy! God Soul you're so full of yourself! You're becoming _just _like Black Star!" she snapped back at me.

"Go to hell Maka! We both know no one is as full of themselves as Black Star is!" I spat.

"You are such on asshole! I thought you changed! But noooooo! You are still the same as when I met you five years ago!" she yelled before falling silent as she watched me closely, "Does scythe boy wanna go play with Blair!" she spat, with venom dripping from every word she spoke.

I took in a long breath, trying to calm down. For crying out loud, I've been with her for just under a week and I'm fighting with her over something stupid.

"Maka," I camly said, even though my voice was shaky as hell, "I love you, I really do. And this whole fight is stupid. I know how much you love your books, and I never should have snapped at you for something like that. And I will admit I can be a bit full of myself at times."

"I-it's okay. I love you too, Soul," she said before planting a kiss on my cheek, causing tremors of excitement to roll down my spine, "and I never should have snapped at you for constantly calling yourself the coolest guy in the academy."

I wrapped my arms around her and held her close and tight. She was more delicate than most people thought she was. Her father is a player and a cheater, and her mother, well, she never sees her. She just gets letters from her every so often. I understand her more than anyone else because mt parents died when I was five or six years old. Wes is the only real family I have left in the world.

"Maka, I never want to lose you, you mean too much to me to ever let you go," I said as I started to feel tears well up in my eyes.

"And I never want to lose you, Soul," she said as she looked up at me, her big green eyes sparkling more than ever.

We stood in the middle of our living room, not daring to let the other leave. Maka buried her face in my chest with her eyes closed and a smile on her face that I hadn't seen in a while. I decided to rest my head on top of hers and go over everything that had just happened 5 minutes ago while trying not to cry at the memory of losing my parents and the thought of losing Maka. Losing her would be like killing off the mother of a child and hoping it would be able to fend for itself, it just doesn't work.

"Blair! Get the door will ya!" I called when I heard a knock on the door.

"Anything for scythie boy," she sung.

I heard the door hit the wall hard as someone ran into out apartment.

"MAAAAAKAAAAA!" yelled Spirit as he burst into the living room.

"God, why my father of all people?" Maka grumbled into my shirt.

"ARE YOU OKAY?! DID HE HURT YOU? WHY ARE-"

_WHACK! _

"God, he's annoying," Maka flatly said as she put her arm back around my waist.

"I couldn't agree more," I mumbled as I kissed the top of her head.

**This was a filler chapter because there is no such thing as a relationship that doesn't have a fight or two in it. Next chapter: how will Soul and Maka be two years later? Will they still be together or will they begin to fall apart because one thing went out of line? Find out in the next chapter! 3**


	7. Two Years Later

Two Years Later:

"Get your butt over here Travis!" Maka yelled, "Soul! Get your little cousin for me please, I'm trying to finish the book I'm writing!"

"Oi, Travis, wanna play on the piano?" I asked as I snatched him up from behind.

"Yeah," squealed Travis as he tried to wiggle free.

I put him down and watched him run toward the piano before walking over to Maka. It's been two years since we started dating. Yeah, we've had fights and Maka's father constantly barged in, but we made it through it all without falling apart. Blair still makes my nose bleed like a broken sprinkler, but I can't help that she's as attractive as she is. Travis has been visiting quite often lately because his parents left on vacation. Life is perfect, well almost.

"Watcha working on babe?" I asked as I took a bite of her untouched sandwich.

"Well," she sighed, "I don't know what to have Trai ask Kathy. And I don't want it to be some cheesy question, I want it to be-HEY! What are you doing!"

I moved away from the screen, letting her see what I typed.

"S-Soul..." She said as her voice trailed off as she read it, "it's perfect."

I smirked. She hardly ever likes things I write in her stories. She always says that it doesn't fit or make sense or that it sounds like a five year old wrote it. A compliment was rare.

In the other room, I could hear Travis playing the piano. He was a natural, just not as much as me. Travis was the type who could sit down and play whatever piece you put in front of him almost flawlessly. Me, I play a piece and add my own flare to it as I play. And I compose pieces for performances whenever we throw a huge party. Maka says I'm a show off, but cool guys like me always show off.

I walked over to the piano room and asked Travis to let me play something I wrote. I wrote the piece a year ago, but never practiced it around Maka because it was meant for her. It describes our entire relationship, starting from the day we met to where we are today. My fingers began to play the song, every note singing something with meaning and emotion behind it. Maka walked in seconds later. She sat down in the bean bag that was in the corner across from the piano, which allowed me to glance up at her every so often.

"Soul!" Cried Travis, "I've never heard this song before, what's it called?"

"Well Trav, it's about two people who get to know each other over the course of many years and fall in love with each other. I like to call the piece 'Emotions' but it's real name is-" I explained.

"Their Story," interrupted Maka whose eyes widened at the realization of it, "Soul, this song, "she paused, "is about us, isn't it?"

"Haha, yeah. You like it?"

"I love it. It couldn't be any more perfect."

I finished with a beautiful A flat major chord before I closed the fall board. My heart was racing and my hands were shaking as I stared blankly at the mahogany colored wood. I heard Maka get up and walk over to me. Her arms wrapped around me, tracing the scar on my chest as she lowered down so her head was level with mine. I looked at her, smiled and let out a long sigh before I got up and kissed her

"Eww! Gross!" Whined Travis.

"Travis, one day you're gonna find a girl you love very much and do this with her," said Maka.

"Yeah, that's is true," I said as I realized my hands had slid down to Maka's hips, "I'll be right back babe. Don't go anywhere," I said to Maka as I left the room.

"I'm not going anywhere my love," she replied.

I went to my room, which was now essentially our room, and frantically searched for what I had bought two days ago.

"Soul, honey, are you alright?" Asked Maka from the piano room.

"Yeah, just trying to find something!" I called back.

"Do you need help?"

"No," I paused, "found it!"

I walked over to the piano room as calmly as possible, forcing myself to breather slowly and as evenly as possible. I could hear Travis giggling as Maka tickled him, which put a very toothy smile on my face as I walked into the room.

"Gotcha!" Cried Travis as he took hold of Maka's wrists in Ana effort to stop her from tickling him.

"Are you sure about that?" Asked Maka as she got one of her hands free from his grip.

"Aww, not cool!"

"Oi, Trav! Can I talk to Maka in private for a bit?" I asked when there was a moment of silence.

"Yeah, sure Soul," he said as he got up and walked out toward the game room.

"Thanks buddy," I said as he walked out of the room.

Maka's hair was in slight disarray from her tickle was with Travis and her eyes showed nothing but joy and total happiness. I wa a bit nervous because I had never done what I was about to do before. My heart was beating out of my chest and I could feel chills rack my spine. Sweat had begun to form around my hair line and my jaw was tense. My whole body was tense.

_Dude, Soul breathe. This is gonna be the coolest day ever. Don't forget to breathe! _I thought as I realized I was holding my breath.

I took in a long breath and said, "Oi, Maka, I need to tell you something that is extremely important. Like, it could make or break it for me if I don't."

"Yeah, gimme a second," she said as she fixed her hair, as if I cared what it looked like.

Maka wasn't like any of my other past relationships. All my ex girlfriends were all about sex and drugs and all that other shit that's kind of gross of done to much. My one ex, Alex, only wanted to bang me every day and constantly snorted coke. She even tried to get me started. I told her no and that I only used a vape or e-cig. That turned her off and she left me for some other dude. Maka, on the other hand, never cared too much about sex and didn't mind me using vapes and e-cigs as long as she didn't find them around the house. She always tells me how much she misses me, even if I'd only just left the house for work. She kissed me at the most random times. She cuddles close when she gets cold at night. And she never forgets to tell me how much I mean to her. Yeah, I'm a Death Scythe and all, but Shinigami Sama said that if I wished to, I could continues being Maka's weapon. And I did, and damn glad I did because if I hadn't, she would have ended up with some dick who mistreated her. And no one mistreats my meister, my Maka.

I took in a long breath and slowly let it out. Noting made me more nervous than what it I was about to do. Her answer truly would make or break me...us.

"Maka," I said, "so we've been together a while and have told each other everything. From what we hate to what we love about the other. We've had fights and days when we question why we're even together. But nothing had made more of an impact on my life than you have, and I'd like to keep it like that for the rest of my days."

She whipped around, her hair only half done. She knew what was coming. Her eyes were wide, and tears were starting to fill them as she looked at me.

"Soul..." She said, as her voice trailed off, catching at the end.

I flashed my toothy grin and asked, "Maka, will you," I swallowed and took in a breath, "will you marry me?"

As the last word rolled off my tongue, she was already near the point of bawling. Her face was tear streaked and her eyes were over flowing with tears. I walked up to her and held her in my arms, rubbing her back as she slowly regained the ability to talk.

"Y-yes," she managed to say in between hiccups.

I moved back so I could see her face and felt my own eyes fill with tears. I smiled and kissed her. Kissed her because I knew that she was mine forever now. Kissed her because I loved her. Kissed her because I was ready to take the next step with her.

"I love you so much Maka," I said when I pulled away.

"I love you too Soul," she said, with a smile like nothing I had seen before.

"MAKA! YOUR GOD IS HE-oh. Oops," said Black Star as he almost knocked the door off its hinges.

"So guys, when is the wedding?" Asked Tsubaki as she quietly followed Black Star.

"Umm, I'm not sure. But when we have a date, we'll tell you," I replied, still holding Maka.

"Okay," said Tsubaki, "umm, we'll leave you two alone. Bye."

"Bye."

"I love you so much, Soul," whispered Maka into my shirt.

"I love you too...Future Mrs. Evans," I said as I kissed the top of her head.

**I'm planning on writing one final chapter after this one and then I will be done with this one! If you guys would like a sequel PM me and let me know what you think it should be about! Thank you all so much for all your support! I have one other SoulxMaka fanfic I'm working on called "Can You Fall in Love With Someone You Just Met?" that is told from Maka's POV if you are hungry for more SoMa action. R&amp;R!**


	8. The Wedding Day

"Hurry up Soul! You're gonna be late for your own wedding!" shouted Black Star from the other side of my dressing room door.

"Shut up Star! We have this place reserved for quite a while, so me being a few minutes late isn't gonna hurt!" I said.

It was hard to believe that Maka and I were getting married only 4 months after I asked her to marry me. I was sitting in my dressing room, taking a moment to gather my wits and put on my cool guy attitude before I walked out and waited for my smokin' hot bride to walk down the isle, where she would meet me and we would say our vows and swear to eachother never to leave the others side. In all honesty, I was nervous as hell.

I took one final look in the mirror before I opened the door and went out to my place in front of altar.

(Maka's POV)

"Maka, you look...you look gorgous!" said Tsubaki as she walked in from the hall outside my room.

"Haha, thanks Tsubaki," I giggled. "Im so nervous. What if I say the wrong thing? What if Soul doesn't want to marry me any more? What if something goes wrong like I walk out or I faint or..."

"Maka, it's normal to be nervous on your wedding day," reasured Tsubaki. "Just think of it as a play that ends with you and Soul living happily ever after."

"I guess I could do that."

"Now get your pretty little ass out there and show them what you got!"

"Alright, alright."

(Soul's POV)

The song began to play and I saw the flower girl and the ring bairer turn the corner and walk down the isle, followed by the brides maids and maid of honor. And then finally, she came down the isle. All eyes became rivited to her as she slowly walked down the isle, bright smile and all. I felt my heart begin to race as she stepped closer and closer to me.

"Maka, papa loves you," said Spirit Albarn.

Maka's face formed a scowl that she threw at her father before taking her place beside me and handing her maid of honor, Tsubaki, her flower bouque.

"You ready?" I asked, my heart pounding in my ears.

"A little nervous but yes," she replied.

The ceremony began when everybody, except Spirit, sat down. The man was difficult, and hated when I told him about my planning to marry Maka and went possitvely berserk when I told him a few days after having proposed to her that she had said yes.

"...Do you, Maka Albarn, take this man to be your husband?" asked the MC.

"I...I..." she stammered. "I...I...I do," she finally said, followed by an audible sigh from the guests.

"And do you, Soul Evans, take Maka to be your wife?"

I felt a smile dancing on the corners of my mouth as I said, "I do."

"I now pronounce you husdand and wife you may kiss the bride."

"Why, hello...Mrs. Evans," I said, my smile present in my voice.

"Hello..." Maka softly giggled, "my husband."

And kiss her I did. I had only dreamed of dating her and one day marrying her, telling the world that I wasn't going to let her leave my side. Above the cheering, I heard Spirit crying about his Maka being taken from him.

"YAHOOOO!" yelled Black Star as he walked next to me on the way to the reception. "Congrats dude!"

"Thanks buddy," I said as I punched his arm.

"Yeah, congrats guys!" said Tsubaki who took her place next to Maka.

"Thank you!" squealed my very over joyed wife as she hugged her friend from the side, refusing to remove my hand from her waist.

Wife. The word sounded funny as it rolled off my tongue as I muttered it over and over again under my breath.

"I'd like to make a toast," said a woman from infront of the table we were now seated at. "To the happy new couple that said yes to taking the final step in their relationship. I'd like to, first, offer my congrats to the bride who I've known since she was a baby. She always made me smile from the day she was born. I remember her father saying that she would inherent his genes and become a scythe that destroyed everything. Well, she didn't and instead took after her mother, the meister. As she grew up, she was taught how to fight with every weapon around the house. I look at her today, and see the same little girl, just a little older and married to the most amazing scythe on the planet."

There was a pause as the speaker took a sip of her water before she continued. In that small break, I glanced over at my bride. Her face was scrunched in her usual "I'm trying to place this" expression I saw all to often when she was in the middle of reading one of many books that were around the house.

"And now," the woman continued, "my congrats to the groom who swept the bride off her feet. When I first heard about you, you were nothing more than Maka's weapon that she was determined to turn into a Death Scythe. But, now I realize that you always held a very special spot in her heart, wether you knew it or not. She's one amazing kid who knows how to use anything as a weapon when she needs to. So, please take good care of her. She is my only daughter, and I couldn't imagine a more perfect guy for her other than you, Soul Eater Evans."

I gave her a slight nod, not daring to say "thank you Kami" out loud. I wanted Maka to figure out who the woman was herself.

"Mama?" asked Maka as she looked wide eyed at the woman in front of her.

"Hi baby girl," replied her mother.

Maka almost fell flat on her face, she got up so fast. I could see the tears that were begining to freely flow down her face as she ran up to her mother to embrace her.

"Mama," sobbed Maka, "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too," said the older woman as she, too, began to cry.

**Thank you all so much for your support! I will be writing one final chapter that jumps forward either 3 or 4 years ahead that includes a very kawaii little addition to the pair. LETS GO SOUL RESONANCE! :)**


	9. Annalin Rose Evans

I watched Maka from the family room as she cleaned up the kitchen from dinner. Our little girl was running around the house screaming "let's go soul resonance!" Her mother and I had practiced resonanting multiple times when she was a tiny tot, so she learned the phrase quickly.

"Honey?" called Maka.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Could you get Annalin please? I told her that if she left me alone while I was cleaning I'd give her a treat."

"Yeah, one moment."

I sat up on the couch and let out a yawn before I got up to get our little girl. She's 4 now and still doesn't quite understand the concept of not bugging people when they're cleaning or working. She's loud, mostly because Black Star and Tsubaki, who is now his fiancée or GF, have been over a lot. Her hair is white like mine and her eyes are a dark emerald green, almost like her mothers. And her favorite thing to do is play with knives. I can tell she's going to be a meister when she's older just by how well she handles them.

"Annalin?" I called, "Where are you baby girl? Mommy's gonna eat your treat," I teased.

"No!" yelled Annalin as she ran out from her hiding spot toward the kitchen. "Mommy! Daddy said you were gonna eat my treat."

"Did he really?" asked Maka teasingly. "I guess I'll have to teach him a lesson now won't I?" she said as she glanced up at me with a playful smile.

"Yeah!"

"Well, here's your cookie sweetheart."

"Thank you mommy!"

"You're welcome."

Annalin ran past me and into her room, sticking her tongue out as she did, clutching her cookie in her small hands.

"She's just like her father," said Maka as she put away the cookie jar.

"No," I said as I came up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist, "she's just like her mother."

She spun around on her heels and rested her head on my soulder. I could tell she was exausted from cleaning and having to deal with a 4 year old all day.

I picked her up princess like, getting a quiet squeal of suprise and enjoyment from her, and went to our room where I shut the door. I dropped her on our bed and went over and locked the door before I laid down next to her.

"Maka," I whispered, "how about we have some fun tomorrow. We can drop Annalin off at Kid and Liz's place for the day and be able to have fun without having to worry about her."

She let out a sigh as she shifted closer to me, "what kind of fun?" she asked with a giggle, knowing exactly what I meant.

"Oh, y'know. The kind only adults who are married can do," I replied, tapping her nose with my finger.

Silence filled our room as we lie next to each other, gazing into each others eyes with a devious smile present on both our faces. Maka closed her eyes as she snuggled closer to me, sleep slowly taking over her. I myself began to feel my eyes grow heavy as I watched her sleep.

"Good night Maka," I mumbled before sleep, too, took over my body.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to the smell of bacon and pancakes. I could hear Maka's humming she always does when ever she's busy in the kitchen.

I sat up, groaning at first but then remembered that today was the day for Maka and I to have some fun without a 4 year old running around. I threw on a decent looking flanel and a pair of dark blue jeans before I walked out of the bedroom to get something to eat.

"Good morning sleepy head," sung Maka when she heard me open a drawer to grab a fork.

"Hi daddy!" squealed Annalin.

"Good morning to you both," I said as I kissed Maka lightly on the cheek. "Smells good, babe."

"Thank you," she said. "I was actually planning on bringing you breakfast in bed."

"Don't spoil me darling. Save that for Annalin over here," I said as I ruffled my little girl's hair.

"Daddy you messed up my hair!" she whined.

"I don't think you brushed it cutie pie," remarked Maka as she set down the plate of pancakes.

Annalin glared at her mother but soon replaced it with a bright toothy smile as she ate her breakfast.

At around 12:30 we droped Annalin off at Kid's place and said we'd be back to pick her up at exactly 8 o'clock. Annalin started to cry as Maka and I began to walk back toward the car, but Liz ended up asking if she wanted to play with dolls, preventing her from running and hugging my leg begging me not to leave her.

"Ahhh," I sighed as I walked in the door of our home, "alone at last."

"Well, if you want a little bit of fun you're gonna have to catch me first," said Maka as she slunk off towards our room.

"Oh, that won't be a problem," I replied as a smile appeared on my face.

"Well, come and get me."

I let out a low growl as I ran to our room. Maka was a clever girl and knew exactly where to be waiting for me.

When I reached our room, Maka wasn't where I thought I would find her.

She's hiding, I thought to myself as I began to erase my breath in hopes of being able to hear her's.

I heard a curtain rustle off to my left and crept over to it, taking care to avoid the creaking bits portions of the floor. I lowered my gaze to the floor and saw a pair of toes with green polish on them sticking out.

"Haha, Maka. You can come out now," I said as I took off my shirt, revealing my scar.

"No," she playfully said. "You have to catch me, remember?"

I sighed, "Fine."

I pulled back the curtains to reveal a sexy sight. I stared, wide eyed, at her, suprised she changed into her pj's quick enough to hide.

After I managed to break my stare, I picked her up just above her knees and peppered kisses down her neck, earning a groan of pleasure to come from her slightly parted lips. I managed to get over to our door and close it, despite having Maka running her fingers along my collar bones and tracing my scar she had come to love over the last two years.

"Ahh!" squealed Maka as I placed her on our bed, putting one hand on either side of her.

Her hair was splayed around her on the bed and her breathing was a bit labored. I leaned over her, teasing her as I held my face 2 inches from hers. She made a pout face and turned her head to the side, clearly angry at what I was doing. I kissed her cheek and flopped down beside her, looking at her green eyes and the smile that appeared on her face.

"So, what are we gonna do for the next 7 hours?" Asked Maka as she toyed with a wrinkle in the sheets.

"Well, we could go to the club, get drunk, come back and try for another," I replied, still gazing at her eyes. "Or we could chill her and watch Netflix."

"Well," sighed Maka, "I'd usually say yes to going to a club to drink, but I can't drink anymore."

"What? Why?"

"Why do you think?" She questioned, as her smile became bigger.

"No way! You're?"

She nodded, flashing her brilliant smile.

"Maka, that's..." I was cut off as I felt a tear fall down my face.

"Haha, I know. Our little Annalin is gonna be a big sister," replied Maka as she wiped away a few tears that had left my eyes. "I don't want her to know yet, so I need you not to smile that sexy mile wide smile you have plastered to your face when you hug me from behind, okay?"

I was so over joyed that all I could do was smile as tears rolled down my face. For the past few months I was wanting to have another and wondered why Maka always refused. But now, now that I know why, my life is 1,000 times better. Maka, returned my smile as she snuggled closer, allowing me to hold her closer than I ever imagined possible.

"It's a little boy, too," mumbled Maka into my shoulder.

"Wh-what?" I said, barely able to keep the crying out of my voice.

"We're gonna have a baby boy to look out for his older sister when he gets older."

As the last word rolled off her tongue, I couldn't help but cry at the news.

**Review and PM me if you think I should write another chapter! If not, this puppy is finished! Yeah it ends on a cliffhanger, but who says I won't write a sequel in the future. Tehe. **


End file.
